<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Found [ 2 ] - D.G by elleswxrner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095387">Found [ 2 ] - D.G</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner'>elleswxrner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, It's Gonna Be Angsty, basically kat being kat, flashbacks too, fluff too i'm not that cruel, lots of ansgt as always, mentions of violence and death probably, sequel to Lost, we love childhood trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleswxrner/pseuds/elleswxrner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When two people meet, they're not always found.</p><p>dick grayson x oc<br/>[ titans S2  / 2nd book ]<br/>started: 10 /03/2020<br/>ended:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Original Female Character(s), Koriand'r (DCU)/Original Female Character(s), Raven/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. ···</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>KATHERINE " KAT " CHARLOTTE MARSEN</b>
</p><p>[ the survivour] | <em>" You're right. I am a criminal, a liar, a mercenary and a thief. But above it all I am a Gothamite.  And you know what's the first thing you learn in Gotham? Never go out without a second knife."</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>RICHARD</b>
  <b> "DICK" </b>
  <b>GRAYSON</b>
</p><p>[ the fallen] | <em>" All this time the guilt's been killing me inside. And I don't think I know how to deal with this anymore. I don't think I like or know who I am anymore. "</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>KORIAND'R "KORY ANDERS"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>[ the honest ] |<em>  "  There's a lot I don't know about you, Kat. But I know strenght and kindess when I see it."</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>GARFIELD "GAR" LOGAN</b>
  </em>
</p><p>[ the optimistic ] |<em> " I'm just glad you're back, things are always better when you are around. I missed you. "</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>RACHEL ROTH</b>
  </em>
</p><p>[ the powerful ] |<em>  " I dont' understand what this thing does to me. But I know it makes me angry and I hear his voice screaming in my head. I can't stop it, Kat. "</em></p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>JASON TODD</b>
  </em>
</p><p>[ the misunderstood  ] | <em> " You are the only person worth a damn in that freakshow. Take care of yourself, gorgeous. You're too good for them. "</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <b>SELINA KYLE</b>
  </em>
</p><p>[ the teacher ] |<em> " </em><em>You were always a bit of an overarchiver, but this is a whole new level. You basically adopted a bunch of children, you realize that Kitty Kat? "</em></p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>CHAPTERS</b>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME BACK ( 21 MARCH )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER TWO:  HERE COMES TROUBLE  ( 28 MARHC )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER THREE:  SIDES ( 4 APRIL )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER FOUR: UNSHARED MEMORIES ( 11 APRIL )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER FIVE: DOUBLE KIDNAPPING ( 18 APRIL )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER SIX: CATCHING UP ( 25 APRIL )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER SEVEN: I'M HERE FOR YOU ( 9 MAY )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER EIGHT: REVENGE CAN BE YOURS ( 16 MAY )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER NINE: I'LL BE BACK ( 23 MAY )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER TEN: TWO WHITE ROSES ( 30 MAY )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTEN ELEVEN: PRISON BREAK ( 6 JUNE )</em>
</p><p>
  <em>CHAPTER TWELVE: LIFE MEANS DEATH ( 13 JUNE )</em>
</p><p><b>· disclaim | </b>the dates are not 100% accurate, I have exams and other social stuff planned that i can't miss<b><span class="u">.</span></b> I'll try to keep on this schuedule but <em><b>i actually don't really promise anything</b>. </em></p><p><b>· disclaim | </b>don't own Titans, its totally propriety of the DCU, i only own Katherine's character and storyline, please do not copy it</p><p>leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. PREFACE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sometimes it's time and distance what you need to get your thoughts in order. Memories that come back to haunt you, wanted or unwanted, never disappear overnight. The sense of loneliness, of being left behind. The feeling of being lost that you once thought would never go away, replaced by a newfound confidence on you are and on whom you were always meant to be.</p><p>It's been three months since Katherine Marsen came back to Gotham. Three months that had been exclusively reserved for getting her head straight once again. Days spend trying to face her reality once again. Nights spent blending with the darkness of Gotham's nights, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, catching up on the adrenaline she had dearly missed.</p><p>But Gotham wasn't the only one missing her. It had been three months since they had seen her. And despite the late nights and early mornings they allowed themselves to have, they both missed each other dearly. For it had been shy of four months they had met again, only to be separated a few weeks after.</p><p>However, they had always complemented each other. And as one falls the other rises. He would seem himself hard to find. She believed to have found herself again by the time those three months ended. But secrets never stay hidden and finding the truth could never be easy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. CHAPTER ONE: WELCOME BACK</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: hello! with this chapter, Found has officially begun. Due to my uni classes getting cancelled for a month (honestly wth) i probably will have more time to write. However, i won't promise uploading more often. I still have to do my work and classes, but at home.</p>
<p>I hope you're all as safe as you can be and i hope you like this new book!! xx - elena :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gotham's dark night was as always, cold and welcoming. The dark alleys and streets decent people should avoid filled themselves with petty drug dealers and gang members. Alcohol, drugs, violence and loud music drowning the sound of the police sirens. A never-ending lullaby.</p>
<p>I sit on the edge of the fire exit stairs, blending with the darkness of the alley, waiting and listening to the street's own language and keeping an eye on the two men hanging around there. I had taken a new job Selina was having a night off. Enjoying herself and buying her usual way out of the next Arkham raid by making Bruce fall on her bed. She had joked that I should've joined them for dinner, making a good impression with the in-law. Her laugh had only continued, encouraged by my middle finger up on the air as I slipped out of her bed's window.</p>
<p>She could joke now about it, about the fact that I was back being a silly teenager and thinking about the bird-named boy. But she hadn't in weeks. She had not talked about it; she didn't mention the Batsy, or Bruce. Selina has cancelled some dates the two of them had put together for the first weeks, unsure of how I'd have reacted to it. It felt bad, being a burden once again for her, but she had insisted that it didn't matter. "Plus, seeing him less will keep him interested. He needs to remember he can't get comfortable." She had said, stealing the TV controller form me.</p>
<p>It had been three months since I had moved back to Gotham. But only one and a half since I could honestly say I had come back. Come back to who I was; come back to who I meant to be. The first weeks had been uncomfortable. Nightmares and cold sweats waking me up from my sleep. Vivid dreams of the events at the asylum, of what Trigon played on my mind. Memories and dreams of them, and of him.</p>
<p>Selina had refused to let me spend those first weeks alone and so I had moved back with her and to my childhood room. But after some talks, some nights in, therapy and even some heist to remind me of who I was, she had allowed me to be on my own again.</p>
<p>A month and a half since I was back to stealing and causing harmless mischief around Gotham. Harmless enough that the Bat had not given me a visit yet, but bad enough that Birdie Boy had texted me, reminding me that breaking and entering was still an illegal activity to do, and also reminding me that there were enough rooms at the tower for me –and enough space on his too.</p>
<p>Dick had come to visit, nagging about wanting his car back yet never even attempting to get close to the key hanger to actually get it back. It was a petty excuse; one used a couple of times before he asked for uploads on how I was and if I planned in going back to them. Truth is I wanted to go back, I missed them and I missed him too. But that was something I kept for myself and instead I just smiled and shrugged.</p>
<p>But a loud engine steals my attention away from my thoughts. A big black SUV appears at the beginning of the alley, flashing lights all over the dark walls. When they pull over, two armed guys get out of the vehicle. They greet the other two men before opening the trunk's door to show them the products they were about to buy.</p>
<p>One of the buyers grabs a bag of what looks like drug and I grab a knife from the tight holder. Gracefully I jump to the ground, moving among the shadows to stand behind them. They don't see me, too busy talking between them and I use that chance to steal a look of the inside.</p>
<p>Bags of different pills, alcohol and boxes are pilled there. I don't really know what I'm looking for, only that it ancient and was stolen from some rich prick in Greece. My employer wanted it for his personal collection, but some other rich prick had offered a higher price and he wasn't having it. Therefore he needed a thief, and looked for the best one in town –well, the best one that hadn't been caught by the GCPD or had been seen with the Batman anyway.</p>
<p>With a flick of my wrist the knife I had on my hand lands on the backside of the knee of one of the armed guy. The man groans in pain before falling down, the gun now away from him. The two buyers take out their own guns –both 9 millimeters- as they search for me.</p>
<p>I throw another silver knife at the man standing in front of the car, hitting him on the hand. He lets go of the gun, starring at his bleeding hand and the knife that goes through it. The two men decide to do the clever thing and after sharing a look they run. Leaving the driver, the two injured men and me alone.</p>
<p><b>"Hi boys,"</b> I finally say, stepping into the light and making them look up to me. <b>"Don't mind me I'm just looking for something."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You bitch. You did this."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Yeah, I know. Hey, driver! If you think of doing something stupid I'll kill them and then you, got it?"</b> I reply before grabbing the gun from the ground and shooting them both on the feet, making sure they wouldn't do anything stupid. <b>"As I said, don't mind me."</b></p>
<p>I jump inside the car, using the blood-stained knife to open the boxes. It takes me four boxes to finally find what I wanted. A doll-like crystal figure adorned with silver and gold. I'm pretty and I can tell it's been stolen from a museum. For a moment I debate whether to steal it and sell it myself, but my better judgement tells me to not do that. The money I was being paid was good, and that dolls wasn't worth a target on my back.</p>
<p>When I step out of the car, I see one of them trying to get up. I kick him on the leg, making him lose his already unsteady balance and fall face to the pavement, knocking him unconscious. I step closer to the other guy, the one I hit first, and retract the knife from his leg. He groans in pain before calling me a bitch again and spatting at my feet.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Our boss will have your head for this. He paid good money for that stuff."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I'm just getting paid to steal it."</b> I say, kneeling down to grab the back of his hair and pull it so he's facing me. The dark hood and black scarf only letting my blue eyes on sight. <b>"If your boss has something to say he can report it to Mr. Sionis. My employer, I'm sure he'll understand."</b></p>
<p>And with that I let go of him, letting his head hit the ground before jumping back up the emergency stairs and climbing my way to the rooftop, disappearing into Gotham's cold night.</p>
<p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p>
<p>It's early nearly noon when Selina appears on my apartment. The copy of the set of keys she so unwelcoming made for herself had never bothered me much, but she coming in here and stealing my food and my cat's love crossed the line.</p>
<p>After grabbing a beer form the fridge, she walks into the living room and falls on the sofa next to me. Her eyes are glued to the TV, where yet another special report from Valerie Vale is being broadcast.</p>
<p>
  <b>"So... busy night last night?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Meh, it wasn't bad. Had a job, spend some time at the bar after. Nothing special."</b> I nonchalantly say, scratching James's brown fur as he sleeps on my lap.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah, heard about the job. You're taking bills form Sionis now?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Ten thousand one night, easy job."</b> I explain as if it was the most simple thing. Which it was. Sure, my moral code might have improved thanks to my newfound fondness of the new generations of Titans, but it hasn't outgrown my love for cash.<b> "How did you know it?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"He congratulated me on training you so well. Sent a note and everything."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Cute."</b> Silence falls between us but I still can see Selina looking at me from time to time. I carefully move my beloved cat away from my lap before bringing my knees to my chest. <b>"Spit it out, Selina."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Bruce told me about an anonymous donation the Center for the Children of the Narrows had received. Five and a half millions. People are saying it's from him, but he denies it. Do you know anything about that?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Since when do you care about charity work?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I don't, just wondering why keep it anonymous. Lots of kids owe you a lot."</b> She points out, sipping again from her beer. There was a long pause, but I knew better than to try and talk. She was looking for the right words to say something I wouldn't like. <b>"Bruce offered you an internship at Wayne Enterprises."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Excuse him?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Yeah I know it's crazy."</b> The older woman chuckles, taking one last swing of her drink before leaving it on the table next to her.<b> "He said you had a lot of potential and you could do some good for the city. You're form the Narrows so he thought you'd be interested in some position to make some upgrades and help them."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"So he offered me a nine-to-five job? Me? A thieve, a murderer and a criminal?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Why do I have the feeling that it has more to do with you and Dick than me?"</b> I ask her, knowing that whatever interest Bruce Wayne could have on me did not actually fall on me but on his intentions with Selina or his son's interest on me. <b>"I'm not interested. But thank him, I guess."</b></p>
<p><b>"You could go back to school. Get a degree, a better life."</b> It's Selina's honest voice that make my head snap to the side, looking at her as if she had just said the stupidest thing I had ever heard. Which she might as well have said.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Why would I want that, Selina? I love my job. How could you even say that?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Katherine."</b> full name card, I was in deep shit and I didn't even know why. <b>"Not even two months ago you came back because of all the trauma you experienced had come back. You've face a lot of disgraces that no kid should have, and maybe part of it's on me. Fuck, you spent two weeks sleepign next to me and waking up crying and screaming. It freaked me out. I'm sorry if I think that maybe you deserve some good out of life."</b></p>
<p>My eyes don't' leave hers, light crashing against dark as I take her words in. I had faced death multiple times, faced hunger and malnutrition too, but just as much as other street kids on Gotham. I had graduated school and never even thought about college. It wasn't for me. I had face my deepest darkness and fears twice, all against my will and I had come back looking for comfort on those endless night where I'd just cry until I had fallen asleep.</p>
<p>But I had been selfish. Not even once it had crossed my mind how Selina felt about it. How much of that she felt she was responsible of. How much it had pained her. Because one thing I had learned growing up with her, she didn't like me seeing her down. She didn't like talking about things that upset her in front of me. She knew I relied on her for emotional support and stability, and it was time she did reply on me too.</p>
<p>I smile at her crawling closer to her end of the sofa and take her hand. It feels harm and welcoming, in contrast to my hand that are always cold and calloused form the climbing and the knife-throwing.</p>
<p>
  <b>"'Lina, I love my life. And I'm so great for everything you've done for me. Sure, I could go with a bit less of trauma, but I have good in my life. I have James and I have you. I don't need anything more. Besides, do you really think that I could pull off an office job? The day I choose that before an illegal job, that day you have full written permission to admit me to Arkham. Promised"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Message received."</b> She laughs, flashing me a white toothed smile. <b>"I'm sorry for binging that up."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You just worry about me; you've been doing that since I was thirteen. Maybe I should start worrying about you instead."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"That's not your job, kiddo."</b> She says, her Gotham East End accent popping out with the endearing term.Selina throws an arm around me and I lay my head on her shoulder, suddenly feeling like I was a kid again. <b>"So what you gonna do now?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Well I finished my contract with Sionis, I should look for a new one."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"You should." </b>She agrees, her fingers coming to play with my hair, the blonde of it contrasting against her dark skin. <b>"Maybe you should call up your boyfriend. Take some holydays again. San Francisco has a high crime rate. I'm sure you can find something there."</b></p>
<p><b>"Not my boyfriend."</b> I correct her, earning a eye roll and a "I don't believe you" look form her. <b>"Yeah, maybe. I was thinking about it the other day. I was talking with the kid."</b> I explain, making her let out a breathy laugh.</p>
<p>
  <b>"That boy looks up to you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"More like he has a petty crush."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well they do have a type."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Yes they do."</b> I laugh, getting up from the couch and walking to get two more beers as Selina looks for something for us to binge-watch.</p>
<p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p>
<p>Selina holds James on her arms, caressing the little kitten she had gifted me a couple of weeks ago. The little cat playing with the locks of hair that fell perfectly down her shoulders. She's leaning against the Porsche, watching me load my small suitcase on the truck.</p>
<p>
  <b>"He should thank me, you're only going back because I told you so."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I'm going back because you're getting too comfortable with me around."</b> I joke, throwing the bag on the front seat before turning to look at her. <b>"You were right though. A visit is long overdue."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Can I keep him?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No, you have to give him back to me when I come back."</b> Selina pouts but handles me my cat after kissing his tiny head once again.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Are you gonna stop at the cemetery before leaving?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Yeah. I'm only staying in San Francisco for a week, two maximum but I haven't visited them for a while."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Maybe is should go with you."</b> the lean woman says, nitpicking at her lower lip. She never liked me to go there alone.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You know I have to do this alone."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I know, I hate that."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I know."</b> I smile and hug her, being careful to not hurt the kitten on my arms. <b>"Take care, 'Lina."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You too, Kitty Kat."</b>
</p>
<p>James gives me a little lick on the cheek and I smile. Kissing the little white stained head I mumble a goodbye to him before giving it back to Selina. She steps back, winking at me as a goodbye before I start the engine and driving to Gotham Cemetery.</p>
<p>When I step out of the car, the grim Gotham weather feels colder. After handling the money for some flowers, I move through the tombstones and the grieving families gathered around their lost loved ones. Gotham Cementery –like the city itself- had two parts. The nicer part, where you spent some cash making sure nobody touched the dead and the poorer part.</p>
<p>There are no pretty flowers or green weed on that part. It's a bit more depressing than normal cemeteries, and it's where the people of the Narrows and other less fortunate areas of Gotham were usually buried. Well, buried if you're lucky. The mayor had finally realized that the poor people were still humans who needed a place to mourn their dead, and offered this shitty part of the cemetery for half the price. My dad and Anika had been buried there before I made enough to give them something better.</p>
<p>When I reach the two tombstones, my throat feels drier and I shiver. No matter how long it had been this part never gets easy. And even less now. I hadn't visited them since I came back. The thought had been on my mind every day, but I also knew I wasn't strong enough to go and not break down. Now, maybe I could hold it together better.</p>
<p>I crunch down, my hand whipping clean the craved letter on the white stone.</p>
<p>
  <em>James Theodore Marsen</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>March 22, 1978 - October 3, 2009</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Never back down from a fight you know you can win."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I clear my throat in an attempt to find words, but as always it's hard to do so. What could I say other than "I miss you dad"? But I didn't need to day those four words, he always knew I did.</p>
<p><b>"Hi, dad. It's been a while. I took a new job and... fuck it weird. Shit went down epically, but you know, I made friends so that's... nice. Selina gifted me a cat she found in the streets. It's tiny and cute, I called him James."</b> I laugh silently, only he could catch the irony on that. <b>"Anyway, uh, I love you dad. I'll be back soon."</b></p>
<p>I touch the grave one last time before carefully leaving one of the two white roses on top of it. When I move slowly to the right, where the second and most recent tombstone fills me with guilt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Anika Maria Hëfang</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>June 16, 1995 – August 1, 20017 </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"The light on the darkness."</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I bite my lower lip, trying to keep the memories, the images that Trigon put on my head away. They weren't real. I never moved out of Gotham with Anika –no matter how many times she asked me to. I never had a normal life with her; it hadn't been a random stranger who had killed her. It has been me.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, babe. I, uh, I had a dream a couple of months ago. More or less fucked up. But some parts were nice. We were together, you were pestering me about a cat I got us. We lived in New York, you finally made it and got me out of here. We were happy. I miss that. But it also showed me how hard I was stuck on the past. I might have to work on that a bit. Whatever, I love you. Next time I come visit won't take this much, promised."</b>
</p>
<p>After leaving the white rose on her grave, I get up and take a deep cold breath. I look at then one more time before turning around and leaving the cemetery and Gotham one more time.</p>
<p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p>
<p>San Francisco's sun is a welcomed surprise. Detroit wasn't always sunny, but I was somewhat tanned from it. Getting a natural tan on Gotham was as probable as finding a unicorn –although after all I've seen I wouldn't be that surprised if I ever find one.</p>
<p>When the elevator doors open I can't help but let out a chuckle. Only the entrance was as big as my place. The expensive-looking couches and the big TV displayed for everyone to see. But it's the multiple hallways that catch my attention. The extravaganza of this place stinks of Bruce's trust fund. I shouldn't be so surprised, the billionaire had to be the one to pay for everything, seems only fair.</p>
<p>I leave my suitcase on the living room and I walk further into the tower. I pass the only indication that someone lives here, a black leather jacket thrown over one of the chairs, probably Jason's. I open the fridge and grab one beer before deciding to explore a bit more. But a loud groan catches my ear's attention.</p>
<p>I walk silently towards the noise, and as I turn the corner I see a big gym. Multiple gymnastics equipment displayed on the left corner of the room. A showcase with knifes, swords and practice sticks on the right side. In the middle of the room there's a huge mattress, used to minimize the damage when you hit the floor training. This is what the kids were attempting to do.</p>
<p>Leaning against the wall I observe them, sometimes biting my lip so I wouldn't let out a laugh when one of them hit the floor. Gar, Rachel and Jason attempt to take on the former Robin, who's kicking their asses without much trouble. When Dick sends Rachel down, followed by Gar not even two minutes after, there's only him and Jason.</p>
<p>Jason strikes first, using the wooden stick to kick him on the legs but Dick's father and blocks it. In a smooth move, the older sibling hits Jason's stick with his, making him back off. But as soon as he takes a step back he take another forward and throws a kick, making him block it and leave his upper part of the body defenseless. Jason takes the opportunity, the moment he goes for the hit the elder ducks and with a fast move sends him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The thing about the Robin boys is that it's obvious they've been trained by the same mentor. But where Dick is precise and smooth, Jason is violent and urgent. Jason had learnt to fight on the streets, then Batman had helped him with the technique, but he lacked a control the circus boy had since birth.</p>
<p><b>"Ya know, Jay, if you beat him I might consider that date offer."</b> My voice makes all of their head snap to where I stand. I smile, taking another sip of the beer before leaving it on a small table next to the wall and take some steps towards them. <b>"Long time no see."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Kat!"</b>
</p>
<p>Rachel is the first one to jump on her feet and run to me. Her arms closing around in a tight hug. I laugh and hug the teenager girl back, even if she's sweaty. I run my fingers through her soft hair until she lets go of me.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Missed you too, Rach."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Hey, I want a hug too."</b> Gar complains before Rachel steps away and he gets his chance to hug me. He's grown taller, a few inches and his hair is greener than before. He hugs me fast and I mess his hair with a little laugh. <b>"When did you get here?"</b></p>
<p><b>"Who cares? Move away, tiger boy. It's my turn."</b> Jason's eager voice makes me laugh. The boy hugs me tighter than the other two teenagers, and before he lets go of me he lifts me and spins us while he laughs. <b>"God, I missed you gorgeous."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Missed you too, little bird. I missed you all."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Well, welcome back."</b> Dick says, making me look him in the eyes.</p>
<p>The brunette man's wearing a white baggy tank top and black sweatpants. His hair is messy from the fighting and a thin layer of sweat makes his skin glow. He leans on the large practice stick. While he plays tit cool, I see the bright smile on his lips and I have to fight the urge to go there and kiss him.</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's good to be back, Grayson."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"We need a shower, see you later. Oh by the way, t's movie night. You can choose the movie Kat, it'll be better than Dick's choice anyway.</b>"Rachel informsas she practically drags the boys out of the room, giving us a bit of privacy.</p>
<p>The three teenagers leave the room and then there's only him and I. We stare at each other, taunting and betting who will be the first to break and walk towards the other. I smile at the boy, leaning against the wall with my hand son my back. I bite my lip to stop the laugh that threatens to escape my lips.</p>
<p>But it's useless and I laugh when I see him break. Dick mutters a curse before he motions for me to come closer. I see him roll his dark eyes at the cocky smirk on my lips. When I'm in front of him, my arms wrap around his neck, bringing him close in a hug.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm sweaty."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Then we'll need a shower later."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Yes, I'm sure we will."</b> He chuckles on my ear.</p>
<p>When I pull back to look at him, I see his eyes running over my face before the hand he has on my lower back brings me closer. His hand travels to my cheek as our lips ghost over each other's. The warm breath and occasional brush of our noses are enough to make me grow impatient, so I grab the back of his neck and crash out lips together.</p>
<p>Grayson traps my bottom lip between his in a somewhat slow kiss. There's not a big need on it, even if that need was clear by the way he held my face. My hand gets a hold of the hair at the beginning on his neck and I tug slightly at it. Before we pull away, I drag his lower lip down with my teeth, earning a groan form him.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I missed you."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I know. How are the kids?"</b> I watch him set the stick on its holder before grabbing the water bottle and take a big swing of it. <b>"You know, apart from bored."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"They're not bored."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That's not what Jason says. And he has a point. You can't expect him to change the rush of being outside to simulated training exercises."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"They're not ready yet, they nee- wait a minute. How do you know that?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"He took my number form your phone."</b> I explain, sitting beside him on the little stairs. <b>"He calls me like once a week. I kinda give him free therapy from the one I get."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Nice. You don't pick up the phone that much when I call you."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Are you jealous of your little brother?"</b> I laugh at him. Dick rolls his eyes and looks away annoyed but I just laugh. He wasn't angry, not really, but he was most certainly annoyed at Jay. <b>"C'mon, Birdie, you know you're my favorite. Little bird's just fun to talk to. I always wanted a little brother."</b></p>
<p><b>"Yeah, whatever I'm not hurt or anything."</b> He playfully says, his finger tracing the veins on my arms. He was being dramatic just for it and I can't help but think how much I had missed Richard Grayson's dramatics.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Drama queen."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I just don't like sharing."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Rich boys never do."</b> I remind him, giving him a peck on the cheek before jumping to my feet. I grab the half-empty beer from the table and walk to exit the gym.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Where are you going?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"You need a shower, and I need a proper welcome back, don't you think?"</b> I ask not bothering to turn around. Not even a minute after, Dick appears next to me before picking me up bridal style and walking us to his room.</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>words: 4 597</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>· | </b>
  <em>Leave a kuddo and a little comment on the series, it means the world to me you guys 💚</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. CHAPTER TWO: HERE COMES TROUBLE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>It’s Dick who wakes me up. His fingers trace the pink scares on the sides of my body, trailing up to follow them up my back. The light entering the room from the big window makes me whine and I suddenly miss Gotham’s dull weather. No unwanted morning light there.</p><p>
  <strong>“Morning.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What time is it?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Ten past eight.”</strong> He says and I groan, hiding me face into the pillow. Dick laughs and moves to steal the pillow, letting my head fall back on the sheets. <strong>“Don’t go back to sleep.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Dick.”</strong> he chuckles and whispers an unimpressed remark for my very creative use of his name on my ear.</p><p>I turn around to face him, and when I do I smile sleepily at him. His hair is messy and falling down to his eyes. He must have woken up a while ago because there was no sleepiness in them anymore, just the familiar warm.</p><p><strong>“Morning.”</strong> I finally greet him, using his chest as a pillow since he had so rudely stolen mine. <strong>“So you got any plans today?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“I’m getting morning coffee with Rachel and then we’ll train them.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“I’m sorry, we? I’m not doing anything I’m on vacation.”</strong> I pout and ignore the look he gives me. I did not come here to teach them anything, I came here to eat for free and corrupt them some more, maybe get drunk with Jason even.</p><p>
  <strong>“They can benefit from your experience and expertise, Kat.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“On stealing wallets? Jay grew up on the same streets I did, he knows how to do it just fine.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“On sneaking around, street fighting, resourcefulness, aim…”</strong> Dick trails off, his finger running through my hair slowly. <strong>“You have plenty of good qualities, not only stealing wallets.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“I know I do, but go on, keep the compliments coming.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Help me help them.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“One condition.” </strong>I say, sitting up I can meet his eyes. “<strong>I get to have normal food. I’m not eating anything you cook.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Oh c’mon.”</strong> he groans and I laugh. Jason had complained one too many times about having to get pizza clandestinely due to his brother’s horrible cooking skills. I didn’t hate myself enough to go through that. <strong>“It’s not that bad. Alfred taught me!”</strong></p><p><strong>“And I’m sure it’s your fault it tastes that way. Bless that man if he has to put up with you Wayne boys under one roof.”</strong> I joke, and laugh when he pokes my arm playfully.</p><p>
  <strong>“He adores us.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“He gets paid to adore you.”</strong> I argue back.</p><p>Dick rolls his eyes and moves so his hands meet around my waist. The contrast between this warm hands and my cool skin makes me sight content. Easy mornings were never something we did. Frenetic nights and fast goodbyes were what are good at. However this was something that came naturally; no thinking necessary, no need to calculate the next move. This was something I could get used to again.</p><p>Dick brings me down to rest on his chest, our faces inches away. A faint grin displayed on his lips.</p><p>
  <strong>“I’m adorable.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You’re dramatic. And a bit of an ass most of the time.”</strong> My words drip with humor and I have to bit my lip to prevent a laugh to come out with them.</p><p>
  <strong>“Am not.” </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And you’re confrontational too.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“Fuck.”</strong> Dick finally says after an ever so dramatic pause of five seconds. I laugh out loud, not being able to hold it in anymore. Dick pulls me closer and traps my lips on a kiss that I laugh through. <strong>“I have to get dressed.”</strong></p><p>I roll to the side, falling into the mattress and stealing back the lost pillow. Grayson gets up and walks inside the bathroom. Grabbing my phone from the nightstand I scroll down the notifications. Most of them are from Selina, sending me pics of James and comments that make me want roll my eyes to an extreme level.</p><p>Shortly after Dick comes back, dark jeans on and looking for a shirt and shoes. He combs his hair on the large mirror before throwing his dispatched shirt form last me at me. Lazily, I throw it over my head, the length of the shirt making it pass for a dress on me.</p><p>
  <strong>“Bring me a cappuccino. One brown sugar, skimmed milk. Oh and-”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Cinnamon on top, yeah I know.”</strong> Birdie says. During his short-lived visits to Gotham, I had sent him for coffee one too many times. He did make a good errand boy.</p><p>Dick leans down, hovering above me. His fingers lift my chin to place a short kiss on my lips. I throw my hands over his neck, stopping him from getting away. Not that he’d fight me much on it. But a knock on the door makes us pull away. He grabs my hands, freeing himself form my hold and kisses the back of my right one before walking away from the bed to grab his jacket.</p><p><strong>“Don’t forget the coffee!”</strong> I yell after he closes the door but before he does it, I can catch a glimpse of Rachel laughing and shaking her head at me.</p><p>I lay back on the bed, thinking about getting some more minutes of peace and maybe even sleep. But not even five minutes later a knock on Dick’s room shatters my calm. The door opens and I see Gar giving me a good morning smile.</p><p>
  <strong>“Hey, Jason’s making pancakes if you want any.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Jason’s cooking?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Just because you’re here, this is a one in a lifetime thing. We also try to get breakfast before Dick decides to make it for us.”</strong> Gar jokes and I chuckle.</p><p>
  <strong>“Give me two minutes.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Sure, but hurry up. I’m starving.”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>After getting some surprisingly good blueberry and banana pancakes from Jason, the boys decide to train for a bit. They didn’t have many things to do besides training or studying. This definitively wasn’t the kind of excitement they hoped for when Dick offered them to train for the new wave of Titans. But Gar was just happy to be with his friends and being free of going out if he wanted to. And well, Jason didn’t have much of an option but he liked having an stable home for once.</p><p>
  <strong>“Wanna go one on one?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“So eager for me to kick your ass, little bird?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You wish, gorgeous.” </strong>Jason challenges me but I shake my head refusing. Dick was already pushing it for me to give them a class of something and fighting Jason could be fun but I wasn’t feeling it now. Plus it’s nine am; it’s too early to even be awake.</p><p>Gar takes his place next to him. Jason blindfolds himself, something Dick had told them to do, and reminds the green haired boy to not hold back. I grin, grabbing the phone to record the fight. They start to move, Jason always hitting close to him in sharp trained moves. Batman moves. The fight is entertaining and it shows their moves.</p><p>Gar had improved, training hard to meet Dick’s expectations. The oldest Titan had adapted his mentor’s training, minus the “lack of emotional help” as he called it and it showed. Not even half a year ago Gar relied on his tiger form totally for fighting; now he had moves to protect himself without giving away his unique ability.</p><p>However, not even Bruce’s training had helped Jason with his cockiness and it shown. The boy had a little too much trust on him and loved to show off. I smile at it, seeing my younger self on him. Always eager to go out and prove that I could do it, prove to my mentor that she had made the right choice by choosing me and putting her faith and time on me. I saw too much on that on Jason.</p><p>Gar hits Jason on the head, taking advantage on the fact that the boy was facing the wall; too caught up on the moment to actually see what was going on. Jason rips the blindfold off, angry at his ego getting bruised rather than getting hit.</p><p>
  <strong>“You said don’t hold back!”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“What are you doing I was fucking blindfolded!”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You said “don’t hold back”.”</strong> Gar says in a bad imitation of Jason’s voice.</p><p><strong>“He’s right.”</strong> I cut in, preventing Jason from arguing again. <strong>“You said don’t hold back and you did good until you got too cocky. You are right to be sure of yourself, Jason, you’re good at this. But getting cocky is a distraction. You could end up hurt, or getting others hurt. Trust me, I know. But it was good, I give you a solid seven out of ten.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“Seven? I was fucking great.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Fighting is an art, Jay. It can be so personal and it can tell a lot about oneself. I don’t see Jason Todd when you fight, I see Batman’s training. You need to find you style, kiddo.”</strong> I advise him, walking to stand in front of him, smiling fondly at his rolled eyes.</p><p><strong>“What’s going on?” </strong>Dick says and we turn to look at him. I frown, noticing the lack of coffee on his hands.</p><p>
  <strong>“We did what you said. The blindfold thing? And he went nuts on me.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“He said “don’t hold back”!”</strong> Gar defends himself and I laugh.</p><p>
  <strong>“Why do we even have to fight like this, man? We have eyes.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“In battle anything can be taken from you.”</strong> His brother lectures them, taking a professor stance and I step back, not really wanting to take part on that. <strong>“Your hands. Your feet. And your eyes. No matter what’s taken you must be able to keep fighting, and win.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Show off.”</strong> I scold him, earning a silent chuckle form him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Alright get changed, Kat’s giving you a class in five minutes, then breakfast.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“I’m doing what now?”</strong> I ask when Gar and Rachel send me an interested smile. I was not doing anything, even less without expensive coffee on my system.</p><p>When Jason leaves the room, bumped out for not being able to go back home, yet excited by the prep talk Dick gave him, Dick comes to stand closer to me. I give him a questioning look, asking for explanations on recent events.</p><p>
  <strong>“They need your help.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“You’re pushing me under the bus. It’s rude. But I could forgive you for that, I have pushed you under multiple busses plenty of times. However I can’t forgive you for the missing coffee.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“On the kitchen table. I didn’t know where you were.” </strong>Dick explains and I smile, letting him pull me closer to him, his hand going around my waist and mine grabbing his arms. <strong>“You didn’t answer to my question last night. Who long?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“A week, two tops. I have to go back to Gotham.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“They could use your help. They like it when you’re here. I like it.”</strong> Dick says, and I push my head back, groaning dramatically. <strong>“Kat.”</strong></p><p><strong>“I have work in Gotham. And I have to help Selina. Plus I have a new cat and I miss him already.” </strong>Dick sends me very unimpressed look and I chuckle. I raise my hands having them meeting around his neck to play with the short hair there. <strong>“Okay, fine. Look, you’re a natural leader and you care so much about them add you’re so good with them, when you don’t torture them with your food.”</strong> I joke smiling up at him before biting my lip and looking away. <strong>“I’ve been on my own for a long time, and now they’re here and I’m scared I’m going to fuck them up, I was never very good with kids.”</strong></p><p><strong>“You’re kidding.”</strong> Dick says amused, but his expression changes when I don’t meet his brown eyes. His hands squeeze my hips and make me look at him. <strong>“Kat, they love you. Rachel looks up to you. Gar thinks you’re the coolest thing to ever happen, after Batman –his words definitively not mine. And Jason is practically in love with you. They want you here and miss you as much as they miss Kory.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“I miss her too, she didn’t text me back.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“She’s somewhere with Donna.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“She gets a hot brunette and forgets about me, nice.” </strong>I laugh and dick shakes his head. I get on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss, before pulling away slightly. <strong>“Thank you, Birdie.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Anytime.”</strong> Dick smiles, bringing me in for another kiss, this time not letting me pull away before he deepens it. When we finally break the kiss, he movies to kiss my head softly. <strong>“But seriously you need to stop making fun of my cooking. You’re being mean.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Trust me, Grayson, I could meaner.”</strong> I wink, getting free of his hold and practically running to the kitchen, my body craving the caffeine.</p><p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p><p>After spending the rest of the day teaching the kids and finding new excuses to avoid doing what Dick says he finally lets them have some free time. Rachel’s on her room and Gar’s probably on his or with her. Jason’s playing videogames on the living room’s TV.</p><p>I sit on the couch next to him, reading some book I had stolen from Dick. It’s not very good but it still beats Jason’s game. My attention shifts when I hear the buzzing form my phone. It’s a text from Selina with only two words: channel 7.</p><p>I snatch the control and change the TV so the news appears. I hear Jason beginning to complain but his words never totally come out. On screen, the SFPD pursue a fast and recklessly driven car. Jay and I exchange a look before he jumps to look out the tower’s window.</p><p><strong>“Hey, Dick? I think you might want to see this.”</strong> I yell over the TV noise.</p><p>A moment later Dick appears, followed by the two other teenagers as they take seats on the couch. We watch the car drive up until it’s trapped on a rooftop, alone against four police cars. But what makes me chuckle on disbelieve if the petite girl who runs out of the car to beat the cops.</p><p>She’s fast and agile, with sharp moves and strength. She had been trained, and she was a good student. She takes on two, beating them into the ground before turning her attention to the rest, still outnumbered. The chances of her making it out alone were slim.</p><p>
  <strong>“Who the hell is that?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“A total badass.”</strong> Jason praises him awe and I hate to fight the knowing laughter. They did have a type.</p><p><strong>“She’s fucked. That good of a shot of her face in national TV? Girl’s got a target on her back.”</strong> I comment mostly to myself but earning a couple of looks form the youngest ones.</p><p>Then the white-haired girl makes a run for her money. The cops point at her but she runs to the edge of the rooftop. Jumping onto the car, she jumps form its height hoping to arrive to the other side. Breaking the window, she crashes into the other building. That girl must have one hell of a training to do such a jump and not break her legs on the impact.</p><p>
  <strong>“I’ll be back.” </strong>
</p><p><strong>“What? Wait.”</strong> I tell Dick, jumping form the couch and following him. But he doesn’t hear me or he doesn’t care about it, as he walks into the elevator and disappears. <strong>“Fucking hell, I hate him.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“What’s he gonna do?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Bring trouble home.”</strong> I answer Gar, shaking my head at this very bad and impulsive idea.</p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later the doors of the elevator opens and Dick walks in with the runaway girl on his arms. She’s unconscious, a calm expression taking over her face making her seem harmless. However after seeing her fight and make a jump I’m not sure I could pull off without breaking anything I decided that fuck harmless and to keep a couple of concealed knives on me for as long as she’s here.</p><p><strong>“Don’t look at me like that.”</strong> Dick says when he closes one of the guests room’s door, letting the girl sleep.</p><p>
  <strong>“Like what? As if you had just kidnapped a girl from the streets. One, may I add, well trained. Because that’s not suspicious at all and shouldn’t raise some questions.”  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“She needs a place. She’s running away, we need to know why. Plus, she’s a kid.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“One, what she should need is a hospital but did you see any trails of blood on her? No. That’s weird.”</strong> I point out, following him into the Tech Room, keeping an eye on the monitor showing her sleeping self. <strong>“Two, “we” don’t need anything. You’re the one who has a thing for taking stray kids, definitively not me or the other kids. And three, what are you going to tell her when she wakes up?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“That she’s safe and we can help her.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Okay, what if she doesn’t want help?”</strong> I ask crossing my arms and looking at him. <strong>“What if we can’t help her? It’s a possibility Dick. She was running she wakes up somewhere she doesn’t know; it’ll trigger her fight or flight. And she’ll fight, we always do. ”</strong></p><p><strong>“You want me to leave her out on the streets then? Shouldn’t you understand her better than anyone?</strong> He asks me, as if he couldn’t believe what I was saying. She couldn’t comprehend who I, someone who had lived on the streets, could even think of leaving a kid there.  He was getting frustrated and so was I. I didn’t feel like being judged. <strong>“Katherine -”</strong></p><p><strong>“Don’t “Katherine” me, Grayson. All I’m saying is be careful, okay? You tend to see a kid and give way too much trust.”</strong> I explain, my eyes turning back to the monitor.<strong> “She’s not Rachel or Gar. She’s not defenseless. She knows how to fight, she’s been taught and whoever taught her; left a reminder. That’s all I’m saying.”</strong></p><p>He wants to say something more but chooses not to. His eyes fall to the screen before his phone goes off. When he stands up, I grab his chair and sit there, eyes still fix on her.</p><p>Dick judged me for the lack of trust, he always had. When I took the job on Rachel, it was for the money, I didn’t like her until a couple of murder attempts on. With Gar, I would have left the kid at the house of Kory and Dick hadn’t outvoted me. But that was just because I didn’t want to take responsibility on a kid, I didn’t care.</p><p>And the idea of being responsible for the kids is not something that thrills me to this day, but I could see something on them. They wanted this; they needed this because they didn’t have anything else and they weren’t normal and could never be. But this girl, something about her just screamed trouble, and one I really didn’t want to get involved into.</p><p>
  <strong>“Dawn and Hank are coming over. Someone tried to kill them; they used a kid to blow up their house. Someone we locked in a couple of years ago.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Great.”</strong> I scoff, getting up from the chair. <strong>“You’re going to tell me that’s a coincidence?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“Kat- She’s awake.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“And ready to leave, told you.”</strong>
</p><p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p><p>
  <strong>“You can’t keep me here against my will. It’s kidnapping.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Trust me, I told him that already.”</strong> I tell the girl and Dick sends me an annoyed look. Yes, we were going to spend the next hours arguing about this.</p><p>
  <strong>“Call it a precaution. I saw what you could do out there on the street, looked like you might need some help. Better safe than sorry.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“So you brought me here? Unconscious.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You can leave whenever you want.”</strong> The brunette boy defends himself, even though we both know it’s a bit of a lie. When the girl makes an attempt to leave, he stops her. <strong>“If I could find you so can they. It’s pretty clear you’re running from someone. You want to tell us who?”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“No.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Okay, tell me your name then.”</strong> Dick asks again and I internally groan. This could’ve been so much easier if she had been tied to a chair and we weren’t taking attitude.</p><p>
  <strong>“Oh, as if you haven’t gone through my stuff.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“We haven’t. Look, there are plenty of ways I could find out, but I’d rather you just told me.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“The less you people know about me, the better.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Look kid, I’m not going to lie to you.”</strong> I say, getting up from the stairs go walking closer to them. <strong>“He’s the only one in here worried about your well-being. I think you can handle yourself just fine, and honestly I don’t care about what drama you’re caught in. But there are ways we can do this, you can answer some questions and leave the attitude behind. We can give you some food and cash, maybe a gun or two for your protection and you’ll be on your way.”</strong></p><p><strong>“Kat-”</strong> Dick tries to stop me but I ignore him, walking closer to the teenager girl.</p><p>
  <strong>“Or, you don’t give us shit, I get tired of your attitude and keep you locked in here until you either tell us or those guys come here and we find out anyways. Your pick.”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“He’ll kill you and everyone else in this place just to get to me.”</strong> She finally says, looking this time at me.</p><p><strong>“He. See? Progress.”</strong> I say, pointing at Dick who looks already to snap at me. <strong>“Now, who’s he? I don’t like the pronoun game.”</strong></p><p>
  <strong>“The more you know the more trouble it makes for all of us. Now, are you going to let me out of here?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Stay the night. Have some food and sleep, you can leave tomorrow morning.”</strong>
</p><p>The girl looks between Dick and I for a few seconds before nodding and turning to walk back to her room in silence. When she’s out of the room, he turns to look at me clearly displeased and ready to snap.</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t lecture me.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Don’t lecture you? Seriously? What the fuck was that?”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“This may come as a surprise to you, Dick, but not everyone wants to be helped. And not everyone appreciates the savior complex. You’re good with kids who want to be helped, she doesn’t want to. I’m good with “stab first asks questions later” kind of kids. She’s one of them”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“You need to trust me to make the good decisions, Kat. This is my team, you can come and go but the Titans are my responsibility. I don’t get to leave whenever I want or when I feel like this gets real.”</strong> Dick replies, irritation clear on his voice and eyes. I breathe in deeply, trying to calm down a bit so we don’t explode into an argument again.</p><p><strong>“All my life I’ve survived on my gut, Dick. And it’s telling me that this girl? She’s not trustworthy.”</strong> I walk closer, moving to grab his hand. I notice him relax under my touch and I give him a tight smile.<strong> “I trust you, pretty boy, of course I do. But I don’t trust her, and I’m keeping an eye on her. I’ll be on the room next to Jason’s.”</strong></p><p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p><p>I stand between Jason and Gar as we look at the computer’s screen. Dick had taken the girl for a ride, offering her one last chance to stay and had subtly banned me from tagging along. Rachel was with him on helping the girl, seeing herself on the lost girl fighting for her life. However, Gar and Jason had more common sense and wanted to check on the girl who now could possibly under the same roof as them.</p><p><strong>“Rose Wilson.”</strong> Gar reads out loud.</p><p>Rose. Pretty name for a pretty girl with a missing eyes and dubious intentions.</p><p>
  <strong>“And that’s her dad, Slade Wilson.”</strong>
</p><p>The moment her father’s name is out, Jason stiffens slightly before coming to rest his hands on the computer’s deck. His eyes grow as he takes in the information and I put my hand on his shoulder.</p><p>
  <strong>“No fucking way.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>“Who’s he?”</strong>
</p><p><strong>“Deathstroke.” </strong>He says, breathing ever so slightly shaking.</p><p><strong>“Fuck.”</strong> The word comes out before I can stop it and Gar looks at us lost. Deathstroke was famous, or at least he was in Gotham. He had done one too many visits to the dark city; Selina had never let me do jobs those nights. If Deathstroke was her father and he wanted to kill her so bad, we were truly fucked. <strong>“We need to call Dick.”</strong></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. CHAPTER THREE: SIDES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>We stand in front of the computed, waiting for Dick to say something. Rose Wilson was dangerous; her training came from Slade, the missing eye a reminder of daddy dearest. Even if he didn0t day it out loud yet, Dick was not going to let her go. Not when Deathstroke was after her, not when she had a death sentence written and signed.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Is that somebody you know?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Kinda. Old Titans business."</b> Dick vaguely replies, not wanting to share whatever happened during those "old Titans business".</p>
<p>"<b>Jagged."</b> Gar says, letting the info display on the computer's screen.<b> "Former Delta force commando, part of selected soldiers who underwent a series of experimental bio enhancements. Out of the thirty five trials, the only one to survive was Slade Wilson."</b></p>
<p><b>"He did a number on them, that's for sure."</b> I comments from behind them all. The crime scene photos displayed were just a little proof of how dangerous that man was. He had bested thirty-four enhanced trained soldiers. Beheaded them and even tore them apart.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Interpol says he retired years ago after the death of his son Jericho. I-I tried having the computer files-"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I'll take it from here."</b> Grayson cuts him off, shutting down the screen.</p>
<p>Rachel looks at him before turning to look at me but I just shake my head. This wasn't just for Rose now. It wasn't a stray kid that made him act out. Wilson did. This was becoming personal, and hardly ever works out victimless.</p>
<p>The alarm system goes off and Donna, Dawn and Hank appear on the screen, the three of them clearly pissed off. Rachel smiles before running out the room, Gar and Jason following after her easily.</p>
<p>When Dick turns around his eyes meet mine and I raise an eyebrow at him. He scratches the back of his neck, breathing out loudly. We hadn't worked out yesterday's argument, and this wasn't exactly a point on his favor. But I knew him in this mood, it was a pretty frequent one when we were kids, and he wasn't going to tell me anything so I just push myself off the wall and walk to meet the rest.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well this is a surprise."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Hi Dawn."</b> I smile at the blonde beauty who hugs me happily. <b>"Dick told what happened, I'm sorry."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Thank you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, Donna. Where's Kory?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Florida, I think."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Why would she do that to herself?"</b> I chuckle, hiding my hands on the pockets of Dick's black hoodie.</p>
<p><b>"Where you followed?"</b> Dick says, entering the room. Hank sends him a look, asking him just how stupid he thinks they are and he nods. <b>"Could you guys give us a minute, please?"</b></p>
<p>Gar and Rachel turn to look at him, clearly not happy about being excluded but not really wanting to start a fight. After all they were the old Titans, and even if they didn't like to be treated as such, they were kids.</p>
<p><b>"Jason, Kat, you too."</b> Jason sights, annoyance displayed on his face. Should have seen that one coming. Jason catches up to me and we leave the room, taking the hallway to the rooms but before we do so, I see the look Donna questioning look Donna gives the eldest Wayne.</p>
<p>
  <b>"The fuck are we gonna do?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"You're going to your room and do whatever you teenage boys do. I'm gonna have some girl talk."</b> I tell Jason, walking pass his room until Rose's newly acquired one.</p>
<p>I open the door and she's lying on the bed. Her eyes focused on the ceiling above her, white hair falling messily all around her. She moves her head in acknowledgement and scoffs. I walk to lean on the edge of the wood table, eyes fix on her.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Never learnt to knock?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Daddy issues, huh? You're gonna fit right in."</b> she sits up at my words, staring at me. Her eyes are calculating and strategical. She's looking for soft spots, weaknesses she could pick up to tear me apart with them. <b>"I told you there were other ways we could know."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Why do you care? You want me out."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I do, yes."</b> I agree, why bother lying?<b> "You know why?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"I don't really care."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I think you're smarter than you look, I also think you're a bit of a lying bitch. I know that you are dangerous. And I also know that if it comes between protecting you or one of my kids, it's not a choice."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"You'd give me to my father, even if he doesn't want to."</b> She says, looking art me as if she was sizing me. I just nod shortly, confirming her words.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I don't do family drama, I'm an orphan. And Dick doesn't need to approve. I wouldn't get to do anything if I had to get his approval beforehand."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You seem tougher than him, less friendly."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Smarter too."</b> I add pushing myself off the table and walking towards the door. I grab the doorknob and turn to look at her again. <b>"If you stay here, don't cause trouble. Come eat, come socialize and train, they could do with some of your moves. But you're here to fuck shit up, don't bother. Dick's got a thing against hurting kids. I don't."</b></p>
<p>When I open the door I find myself face to face with Dick. His eyes drop to look at me before turning to look at the young adult on the bed. Before he can ask anything, I walk pass him and to the training room. Maybe I was being too stubborn or obnoxious, but he didn't get to doubt me and then demand answers. Not when he was the first one to close off. As always.</p>
<p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p>
<p>I close my eyes, focusing on the feeling of cold blade on my fingers and trying to turn off the grunts of Rachel and Gar getting beaten up by Jason. Even if the situation was a somewhat erratic now, they still had to train. Jason, with his position of Robin, was leading the exercise. Having the three teenagers blindfolded, trusting their other senses to guide them on the fight. A useless training really as they were inside a known and controlled space, but apparently I didn't get to have an opinion on it.</p>
<p>I throw the knife up and down, making it twist in itself before it comes back down. As much as I try to concentrate my thoughts crash against one another massing my head hurt. Rose was a problem, we all agreed on that. Deathstroke was another problem. One that could be solved by handing him the girl over. Could we do it? Could we deliver the girl to her probable death? No, I don't think so. Dick wouldn't, and I don't think the other Titans would be very keen on that either. Could I? Could I send another kid to their certain death? How much I'd like to say no, but I know myself better than that. If it meant to save my neck, I would. If it meant to save theirs, I'd trade in a heartbeat.</p>
<p>The old Titans were a problem too. They were lying, or at least they had secrets. I'm no hypocrite; I'm the first person nobody should trust in here. A criminal, a liar, a thief... But they're supposed to be better than me, have a better moral backbone. I don't care about them enough to be worried about their well-being. Well, maybe a little but just Dick's sake. If those secrets were targets on their backs, on the kids' or on my back, I wanted to know. I'm not risking my life for theirs.</p>
<p>And Dick. Richard Grayson was a problem too. Because whatever happened with Deathstroke, it was personal. I knew him well enough to know that. I've known him long enough to know when he closes off, when his asshole side comes out to take over his reasonable side and his similarities to Batman become unbearable. And I've seen that side enough time to know better, I wasn't going to put on with that again, not when it didn't affect just us.</p>
<p>But a loud noise breaks me from my thoughts, making my head turn to its source in alert. My eyes widen when I process the scene in front of me. Rachel's demon powers had come out to play, and Jason was its victim.</p>
<p><b>"Jason step back!"</b> I call to him, but Rachel had already grabbed him.</p>
<p>The girl levitates herself and Jason up in the air, surrounded by the family black matter. Gar calls out to Rachel, trying to make her stop, but it's useless. Rachel's senses usually cloud when it come out, overwhelming her with that remains of her father's darkness.</p>
<p>The moment she makes the swords turn to point at the boy, I aim. Rachel snaps out of it, letting go of Jason, who falls down to the matters groaning and gasping for air. The blue haired girl turns to look at us. At me more precisely. Then she look at the wall, where the sharp knife was stuck, inches away from where she had stood seconds ago. I didn't aim to hurt her, just close enough to make her snap or turn her anger one me.</p>
<p>Jason jumps to his feet, walking to rest inches away from the girl. His face is covered by anger, fear and shock. I motion Gar to stay put, not wanting to start a fight between them as I step closer to the teens.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Jay..."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You stay away from me! You fuckign freak."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Jason!"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Everything okay?"</b> Dick asks, walking inside the room. His eyes go from two kids to me and back to them. Great, I was getting blamed for this too.</p>
<p>
  <b>"No it's not. Look I don't like being left out of whatever plans you are cooking up up there, alrught?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>You didn't miss anything."</b> Dick says dismissively and I shake my head, that was not the answer Jason wanted. Not the one anyone in here wanted to hear. <b>"Gar, I need you."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"And what about me?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Keep practicing."</b> He says before turning to me. <b>"Watch over them."</b></p>
<p>Grayson leaves and Jason drops his head both angry and disappointed. I close my fist besides me, reminding myself that I had now more important things than wanting to snap at him. The youngest boy walks towards Rachel and I grab his arm but he shakes me off.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You need to have that shit looked up. By like a fucking priest."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Jason. Out."</b> I know my voice his harsh and I know he's angry and he has a right to be, but the last thing we need was this.</p>
<p>Jason leaves the gym and I look at Rachel. Her eyes are wide and she looks shocked, I can't tell if it's because of the snap of because of Jason's words. I touch her arm softly, making her snap and look at me. I can see her blue eyes turning glossy, and what I assume shock and guilt tears starting to form.</p>
<p><b>"Come, sit down."</b> She nods, coming to sit on the stairs. I grab her bottle of water, making her take some sips of it. <b>"Rach, look at me. It's not your fault. Not Jason's either, his got a big mouth and sometimes says hurtful stuff, but don't hold it against him. We should be more careful with your training, at least until we find a way of making you learn how to deal with that."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"I hurt him. I-I could've killed him."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"You wouldn't have. You're good and Jay's your friend."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I wanted to."</b> Rachel says, her voice nothing over a whisper and her eyes red with retained tears. <b>"You don't understand. I don't even understand what this thing does to me. But I'm so angry sometimes, and I-I can feel it. Whispering to me. I hear his voice in my head, Kat. I don't know how to stop it."</b></p>
<p>Rachel breaks into sobs and I pull her closer to me. For a moment I stay still, not really know how to react to her breaking down. I run my fingers through her hair, hoping to get the same calming effect Selina had one me when i woke up from nightmares. I whisper to her that it's going to be okay, to just breath.</p>
<p><b>"Listen, nobody here knows how to deal with this; I'm not going to lie to you. And we can't expect you to know how to deal with it either."</b> I tell her, cleaning the tears away from her face.<b> "I'll talk with Jason, okay? He's frustrated with Dick and he talks before thinking. Just relax for now. Take a shower, read a book, eat ice cream... I don't know but just try to not think about it, alright? I'll find a way."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Okay."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Good, and don't cry. It makes me really uncomfortable."</b> I tell her and she laughs.</p>
<p>Rachel gets up, grabbing the water bottle and running a hand over her hair. She turns her head to look at the knife up the wall before turning to me again. She narrows her red puffed eyes at me.</p>
<p>
  <b>"You threw a knife at me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I aimed. It would've never touched you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"That's not nice."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"When have I ever been nice?"</b> I tease, winking at her and earning a soft laugh before she turn to leave the gym. <b>"Now, Jason."</b> I mutter to myself, cursing my decision to come here in the first place.</p>
<p>I know on Jason's door, growing impatient of not getting a reply. I could hear the music on the other side of the door; I could hear him ignore me. Rolling my eyes, I grab two of the hairpins that kept my hair somewhat nice on the ponytail and unlock the door. When I step inside I see him lying on the bed. I turn off the music, making him sit up and look at me annoyingly.</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's rude to walk in without invitation."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"It's rude to ignore the knocking."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Didn't hear it."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Right."</b> I say, not wanting to discuss that. I move to sit on the bed. Jason sits back, giving me more space to properly sit and cross my legs. I look at him and he stares back at me until I roll my eyes and he offers me a playful grin. <b>"Do you want to talk about it?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"No."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Well, I want. I'm not going to ask you to apologies, because I know you won't, and you reaction was out of fear and shock, so I won't blame you."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"I wasn't afraid-"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"But I want to talk with you."</b> I keep talking, ignoring the interruption and the lie. <b>"I know you want to prove yourself to Bruce and Dick, to earn their respect and show you're an equal. Trust me, I've been there. But you need time, and so do they."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"He sees me as a child."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"He sees you as his little brother. Which is not something bad either. Jay, you're great. You have passion and talent and I get that need to prove that you're worth the trouble. I understand that better than anyone else here."</b> I tell him, making his drop his stare for a moment. <b>"But you're not going to do it alone. You need them, and you need patience and training. Nobody makes it alone."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You did."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I did lots of shit. I hurt a lot of people and I wasn't on the same side you were. You're better than me anyway."</b> Jason looks up at me and I smile shortly at him. <b>"This shit with Deathstroke, them being back here, Rose... Everyone is on edge. Dick doesn't mean to be so condescending with you guys."</b></p>
<p><b>"And with you?"</b> He asks. <b>"You two fought yesterday, he excluded you too and you're sleeping on the next room. Walls are thin; I could hear you talking on the phone. Didn't mean to."</b></p>
<p><b>"It's okay."</b> I say, a little amused by the level of attention he had. <b>"Dick and I are complicated. Always has been, always will be. But that's not important now. I'll be back in Gotham soon, and I don't want to leave with you, Gar and Rachel fighting. You're a team; you need to trust each other."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"She tried to kill me."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"She's fighting her nature; at least I think she is to so some level. I talked to her and I'll deal with it, I'll find a way. Just try not to show off and be a jerk around her."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Comes naturally."</b> Jason excuses himself making me laugh. <b>"You're a good babysitter."</b></p>
<p><b>"Don't call me that."</b> I warn him, making him chuckle. <b>"I saw the way you looked at Rose. I thought Bruce gave you the talk to not do what Dick did."</b></p>
<p><b>"I don't know what you're talking about."</b> Jason denies it, trying to act casual about it.</p>
<p><b>"Sure you don't. She's trouble; you Wayne have a thing for that kind of women. Be smart about it, Jay."</b> I advise him, ruffling his hair before he flips me off as I walk out his room.</p>
<p>
  <b>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</b>
</p>
<p>A couple of hours ago Dick and the rest of the older Titans had gone after Dr. Light. The kids and I had stayed behind. Gar and Rachel didn't fight back to Dick's decision. They knew this was something close for the older heroes and didn't mean to pry –even if they were annoyed by being left behind. However Jason didn't bother to conceal how angry he was at Dick, the sensation of being put on the bench was obvious. Fuck even I felt like that and I was no wherever near being a young Titan.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Hey, you busy?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Not really."</b> I say, smiling at the green haired boy who comes to sit next to me on the dark Tech room. <b>"What's up?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Just worried, they've been gone for some time."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"They can handle themselves, don't' sweat it."</b> I assure him, making him nod slightly. <b>"Where's Rachel?"</b></p>
<p><b>"Befriending Rose, I think."</b> Gar says unsure and I scoff. Well, both of them knew about fucked up parents, maybe she could find out something new. <b>"You told us you wouldn't stay long, when are you leaving?"</b></p>
<p><b>"Hey, I'm not that bad to be around."</b> I tease, pushing my playfully. <b>"I know I'm not good at playing houses but I thought I was doing a mediocre work."</b></p>
<p><b>"Actually you are. Making a good work I mean."</b> He explains and I look at him frowning. <b>"It's just that things are always better when you're around. Most of the time anyways. I missed you."</b></p>
<p><b>"I missed you too, Gar."</b> I tell him honestly, giving him a small smile that he returns without hesitation, one that turns a little sad.</p>
<p>
  <b>"But you're leaving when this is over."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"This, the Titans, it's your thing. Not mine."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Could be."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No."</b> I say.</p>
<p>It really couldn't because I could never make it work. Dick has asked me the same thing. To join, to stay at the tower and train and become a better version of myself. But I was already a better version of myself, the best version I could see myself becoming. In was no here, and I would never be a hero but that was enough for me. It just wasn't for them, I knew that.</p>
<p>
  <b>"It wouldn't work, Gar. It's not me."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I know. I just had to try."</b> The teenager boy says, bringing his knees to his chest and making himself comfortable on the chair. <b>"But it's true though. Things feel better when you're here."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"You just say that because I get you real food."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Maybe."</b> We laugh, forgetting about everything else for a minute. Gar always had that effect in people. He was nice, he was funny without trying. He cared about people so much and he cared about this place. Because he had nowhere else to go, and not many people who could understand him.</p>
<p>The power come up, making us jump to our feet and walk around the tower. I find Rachel on her room, starring at the window. At the smoke rising on the air. Before any of us can call out to her, we hear the elevator ring. Rachel and Gar walk straight back to greet them, following Jason who had run toward the room.</p>
<p>
  <b>" –half the city sis on fire and there's still no sign of Dr. Light."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Not the time Jason."</b> Grayson warns him. By the cold and edgy tone on his voice, it was easy to tell he wasn't on the mood. But again, nobody had been in the mood for the last day.</p>
<p><b>"Look, I don't take orders form you anymore, man." </b>Jason steps closer to him, letting his frustration and impulsivity guide him. Why od I even bother to talk with them? I don't know. <b>"I do what a want, when I want."</b></p>
<p>Dick tries to move pass him. Clearly not taking the teenager boy seriously but Jason stops him, pushing him back with a hand on his chest. I move closer to the brothers, glaring at the other two teenagers for them to not get involved. There was already too many fights going on here and I was getting tired of everyone's bullshit.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Get out of my way."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Dick. Jason."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I think you got it all wrong."</b> Jason says, ignoring my warning as much as Dick does. <b>"You're in my way."</b></p>
<p><b>"Kat..."</b> Rachel says, already knowing this isn't going to end well for anyone.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Boys cut it out."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Maybe you need to see a retirement package."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"No."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Fuck both of you."</b> I mutter to myself when I see Jason's clenched fist and hear Dick's tone. This was not the time for a measurement contest.</p>
<p>With one move, Dick grabs Jason by the back of his head and throws him on the floor. Rachel and Gar flinch, clearly not used to the temperament side of Dick Grayson. I bit down my lip, fighting once again the urge to throw them off the fucking window.</p>
<p><b>"Shit."</b> Grayson says when he realizes what he's done. He tries to help Jason up, but the teenager punches the hand away, storming pass him and out of the tower.</p>
<p><b>"Go to your rooms."</b> I say turning to look at Gar and Rachel who just nod and walk away, not really wanting to say anything nor knowing what to say.</p>
<p>When the kids are out of sight and I hear the doors close I look again at the older brunette. He's tired and angry but above all he's frustrated. I cross my arms over my chest, starring ta him waiting for a fucking explanation.</p>
<p>
  <b>"I'm not in the mood for a lecture."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No, you're in the mood to be a fucking asshole."</b> I remark, getting pretty tired of the attitude. <b>"I mean... what the fuck was that?"</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"It's been a bad night. I didn't mean to-"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I don't about what you meant to, Grayson. Just, fuck. Can't you see what you're doing?"</b> I ask, stepping closer to him.</p>
<p>
  <b>"What are you talking about?"</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Keeping secrets from them? Excluding them? Not give them any feedback?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"They don't have to worry about this."</b> He says, taking off the jacket and walking to pace around. He was trying to not lose what remained of his cool.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Bullshit. Dr. Light? Slade? I get that whatever is going on feels personal to you all, but if it affects you, it's going to affect them. And even more when we're housing his daughter."</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>"Fuck, again with this, Kat? What do you want me to do?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"I want to you trust us!"</b> I scream walking closer to him and stopping inches away, leaving a small gap between us.<b> "To trust them. I want you to trust me."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"This isn't about trust."</b>
</p>
<p><b>"No, it's about secrets."</b> I say as my eyes locked on his. I search for something that tells me that I'm wrong, but there's' nothing. They're all keeping a secret, one big enough to destroy everything. <b>"You want my advice? Don't do this. Don't do it again, because they're not going to put up with it."</b></p>
<p>
  <b>"Do what?"</b>
</p>
<p><b>"Set sides. Them and you. Keeping them apart as if this wasn't something that could end up with them dead. They're not kids, they can handle this."</b> I explain. I look around us, the tower and what it was supposed to mean for them. <b>"You resented Bruce for far too long for never treating you like an equal. For not trusting you, for not telling you his plans. I thought that was what you never wanted to do. What you didn't want to become. I don't know if it's funny or sad that you don't see you're doing the exact same with them."</b></p>
<p><b>"I'm not."</b> Dick snaps, and I shake my head sadly. Suddenly feeling too tired of all this shit.</p>
<p><b>"Whatever. Tell them, don't tell them. Trust me, don't trust me. Do whatever the fuck you want. Just know that you're not treating anyone here as your equal." </b>I step back, turning to walk back to my room. When I stand by the door frame of the living room, I turn back to look at him. <b>"I'll go back to Gotham when Rachel, Gar and Jason are safe. Not that I don't trust you guys to keep them safe, but I don't think you head is where it should be. Goodnight, Dick."</b></p>
<p>He doesn't stop me and I'm too tired to care about it. I close the door behind me, locking it up as a force of habit and throwing myself on the bed. I stare at the ceiling for several seconds before closing my fist and hitting the empty space next to me.</p>
<p>I don't remember when I fall asleep, but when I wake up it's still dark outside. My phone rings and I frown, jumping on my feet to grab it. Nobody called without texting and getting an approval out of me beforehand. Not unless there's an emergency. My heartbeat picks up, thinking about Selina and my mind flashes me fragments of the nightmare.</p>
<p>But when I hear the voice on the other side of the line I frown.</p>
<p>
  <b>"Gar?" </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. CHAPTER FOUR: DOUBLE KIDNAPPING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gar paces the Tech room nervous, guilt eating him from the inside out and stumbling with his words. Dick sits on the hair, trying to track any signs of Jason with the tracker Bruce out on them. I'm resting against the cold wall, biting my lip and hoping he's alright. Hoping that stupid reckless kid hasn't gotten himself killed just yet.</p>
<p>"Tell me again."</p>
<p>"We-we figured out Dr. Light was in the train tunnels. Jason wanted to prove to you that he wasn't a reject." He says and I close my eyes, throwing my head back against the wall. Of course he wanted to prove himself to Dick, but taking on Dr. Light alone? That's just stupid. "Then Jason said to split. I heard a scream and he was already gone."</p>
<p>"Why were you out there on the first place?"</p>
<p>"Dick." I warn him when he snaps at Gar, voice cold and sharp as one of my blades. It was stupid and reckless and would have perfectly gotten both of them killed. Shit maybe Jason is already dead. But coming at Gar now would take us nowhere.</p>
<p>"On your own. Without weapons. No back-up."</p>
<p>"Sorry."</p>
<p>"I just need details. Specifics. Just write down everything you remember. I'm searching for hi tracker right now." Dick says handing Gar a notebook and a pen.</p>
<p>We stare at the screen, watching and waiting for the ninety-nine percent to be over. But when it changes nothing appears. The tracker is useless to find Jason. Gar opens his mouth slightly, trying to find words. I can't see Dick's face but I know him well enough to know he's furious at both Jason and himself. At Jason for doing something so fucking stupid and at himself for allowing this to happen. I walk closer to dick, resting a hand on the control table and scanning the map.</p>
<p>"The satellite can't track underground, can it?"</p>
<p>"If Jason is still down there, all that concrete and stone, it would mask the GPS signal from the satellite." The green haired teen agrees.</p>
<p>"Hey, why don't you go and make some coffee? Sit down and think and write that list, yeah?" I ask him, touching his shoulder in what I hope is a comforting way. Gar just nods, looking one last time at the screen before leaving the room. The doors closing behind him, leaving just us. "Do you think you should call him?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Bruce. Do you think you should call him?" I ask, tearing my eyes away from the screen and looking at him as he types on the computer.</p>
<p>"No. This is my mess. We'll get Jason back."</p>
<p>"Jay's his kids, Dick." I say softly. I knew they had just started to get over their issues and that Bruce had trusted Jason to him. He was scarred. Scarred of losing Jay, scarred of losing Bruce if he lost Jay. He was terrified of having his little brother die on him, I knew that. However, part of me still felt like this was something Batsy would know.</p>
<p>"He's my brother too, my responsibility. I know that, Kat." He practically spats before running his hands over his have and hair. Breathing down and looking at me for the first time since we walked into the room. "I'm sorry. I- You were right. About everything, about me, about how I handled this... Jay is there because of me. Because I treated him like... like a reject. And now if he-"</p>
<p>"Hey, no." my hand grabs Dick's hand, my always so cold hands melting into his. "Look at me, Grayson. Jason's not going to die. He's going to be fine. He's tougher than you and Bruce think he is, alright? We're not going to let him die."</p>
<p><em>I'm not letting another kid die on me. I'm not going to let another person I care about die on me. We're getting the little bird back</em>.</p>
<p>"We should probably call the rest too. But this time I'm staying, you're not doing this shit without an outsider point of view."</p>
<p>"Okay." He agrees, squeezing my hand softly. "I'm sorry I fucked up."</p>
<p>"I know. It's not just me who you need to apologize to though."</p>
<p>Dick nods and softly and stands up, he presses a chaste kiss on my forehead before exiting the room, looking for the rest of the former Titans. When they walk inside Donna and Dawn offer me a little smile as hank nods in acknowledgement.</p>
<p>Dick sits back on the chair and turns to explain the situation. Obviously, they didn't take it well. Donna scoffed, already done by Jason's compulsive behavior. Dawn's dark eyes were set on the screen, searching for anything. Hank was pacing the room, running a hand over his hair. He had gotten to know Jason a bit. Some kind of "let's see who's the biggest asshole" competition. But it was obvious he was fond on the youngest Robin.</p>
<p>"Why would they go and take Dr. Light by themselves?"</p>
<p>"He's been complaining for being left out lately. Partly my fault."</p>
<p>"Well, don't blame yourself. Shithead started this on his own."</p>
<p>"Not exactly." I cut him, making them look at me. "You guys have been leaving them out. You didn't even bother to explain what those "old Titans business" were. If you keep secrets from them, acting as if you're above them? They're going to stupid shit to prove you wrong."</p>
<p>"Well it's not their business. They're kids."</p>
<p>"It's their business if it happens in their city and threatens them. You guys whould know better than me."</p>
<p>"Well its' not your business either . You're not even a Titans, you're just here because you got paid to help a kid and you're fucking Grayson."</p>
<p>"Hank." Both Dawn and Dick snap at him. Dick makes an attempt to get up but I push him down by the shoulder. I could take my own battles, and even more against Hank.</p>
<p>"You're right, it's not my business and thank God I'm not a Titan. Because if anything happens to Jason. To any of them all because of some secret dirt, it's not going to be on <em>me</em>." I say, reminding them of what it's at stake. I couldn't care less for their business, not even dead I'd let them know mine. But someone had to be the adult here, and apparently none of them were up for the task. "I don't care about stopping Dr. Light or Deathstroke. Catchign bad guys if your thing. And for one, I don't want any of it. But I do care about not having to bury any of the kids outside."</p>
<p>Seconds pass and none of them talk. Hank looks annoyed, but some shame cover his face as he glances at the roof. Dawn nods softly, biting her inner lip and looking at the ground as if she's taking in what's actually happening. Donna's eyes are focused on the screen and the map. Dick looks at me.</p>
<p>"So, now that's clear. How much ground do we have to cover?"</p>
<p>"Too much." Donna replies.</p>
<p>"I redirected the satellite, hopefully we can pinpoint his exact location from the ground. Gar and Rachel will monitor from here."</p>
<p>"Let's do it then." Dawn says, grabbing Hanks hand and walking out of the room.</p>
<p>When I walk pass the older brunette, Donna grabs my arm stopping me. "You're right, we have ghosts but it's not a pretty story for them."</p>
<p>"Nobody in here has pretty stories, Donna."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I walk the dark and damp tunnels, light flash on one hand and the tracker on the other. The dark never-ending tunnels remind me of the Asylum tunnels, and I try to fight the memories of it and make my mind focus on finding Jason. But it's easier said than done. Dick had checked up on me even before entering. He knew how I felt about being below soil, he knew how bad the visions they made me have in that place affected me. He hadn't been a fan of me tagging alone, but he knew he was on thin ice so he kept it to himself, even if I could easily tell.</p>
<p>I groan when I step on some liquid and see another rat run near me. However, the rat and the potential rat urine I had been stepping on for the last twenty minutes were bearable. It's the annoying bickering the former Titan were having on my ear that made me want to stab something.</p>
<p>But Dick cuts on, saying that he found something and we should regroup. I arrive at the same time as Donna. We walk closer to Grayson and we see the aftermath of a fight. Jason's fight.</p>
<p>"He was attacked here, then dragged. Tracks disappear a hundred yards down."</p>
<p>"He could be anywhere."</p>
<p>"If he's still alive."</p>
<p>"He is. He's of no use dead." I say not looking away from the walls, inspecting anything that could be useful.</p>
<p>Jay's alive. He's bait and could be hurt but that's still better than dead. Most of the time. This all had to do with Dr. Light and his score to set with the Titans. It's obvious. And even if I'm not proud to admit this, it's what I'd have done too.</p>
<p>"And what's his use?"</p>
<p>"Bait." Dick answers. "Dr. Light is using him to lure us out. If he was dead he'd have left him here."</p>
<p>"How does that make it better?"</p>
<p>"I'm not saying it makes it better."</p>
<p>"Back up." Hank cuts him and I roll my eyes. Here we fuckign go again. "So the kid is bait to you now. Is that right? That's rich, Dick."</p>
<p>"You were bagging him a minute ago and now he's your best friend?"</p>
<p>"Not about me, pal. This is all because of you and your big dumb fuckign idea to start the Titans again."</p>
<p>"I'm out." Dawn says and Donna agrees, broth very unimpressed with the argument the two guys were having.</p>
<p>But something catches my attention and I turn their voices off. There's a feedback of my light coming from the wall. It shines and reflects the light on one single little spot. Nowhere else. I walk carefully to it and snatch it off the wall. A camera.</p>
<p>"All of you shut the fuck up." I snap, making them look at me. "We're being watched."</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"Okay, what's next then?"</p>
<p>"Keep looking." Dawn says. "Keep covering ground and look for more cameras?"</p>
<p>"We really don't have anything else to work with." Donna adds running a hand over her hair frustrated.</p>
<p>"Alright, everyone goes to their section and looks for cameras and any other signs of Jason being dragged. If anyone has anything say it."</p>
<p>Dawn, Donna and Hank nod before turning to get out of this section and look for their own. I turn to follow them but Dick grabs my forearm and turns me around to face him.</p>
<p>"You okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, just want to find him and get out of here."</p>
<p>"Be careful." Dick reminds me and I offer him a little smile, grabbing his hand and squeezing it softly.</p>
<p>"You too."</p>
<p>Minutes go by and I keep walking the tunnels, but I can't stop thinking about the cameras. They had to be close. That kind of camera doesn't have a large coverage, and there's no Wi-Fi signal down here. And you don't set up surveillance if you didn't plan on using it, that'd be a waste of time and resources. Time he could use getting Intel out of Jason.</p>
<p>And that thought makes my head rush. <em>Getting Intel. Hurting Jason. Torturing Jason. Jason could end up like dad or Anika and it'd be your fault. Because you didn't stop him. Jason could end up dead.</em></p>
<p>A sight of relief comes out of my lips when I see the stairs and the door heading outside. Without really thinking about it I run to them, pushing the door forcefully to get out. It was too much. The damp thick air, the walls, the tunnels, the thinking. I need air. Being underground was useless; we weren't going to get anything useful.</p>
<p>I let my body rest against the wall, letting the cold air hit me in waves and making me shiver but it's a well needed sensation. My heartbeat slows itself and I finally can breathe better. Using the black hair-tie that rests on my wrist, I pull my hair up in a high ponytail. The thickness and length of it suddenly bothering me.</p>
<p>That's' when I hear it. An engine, a car's engine turning itself on and loud music coming out of speakers. I leave the tracking machine on top of one box and replace it with a knife. I move carefully, not making any sounds and I finally see the car.</p>
<p>Dr. Light –I'd assume- is inside, prepping himself and I can't help but roll my eyes. But I keep looking for any signs of Jason. He's alone. Jason's somewhere else, somewhere close. I take another step, making into the light. But the moment I do so, I hear glass breaking and see him fall into the steering wheel.</p>
<p>I gasp softly and jump back to blend with the shadows. Fucking fuck. I hear the shooter's steps fading and I walk out, silently moving so I can check on his and the car. On anything that'll help me get back Jason.</p>
<p>When I stand closer I see it. One bullet on the side of his head. He was dead the moment the bullet hit him. A perfect shot. I look on the back but there's nothing and I open the trunk to look at it. Empty. I cuss annoyed but my words are cut short when I feel the cold metal on the back of my head.</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have gotten involved. This isn't your fight." I hear them say before the back fo the gun hits my head and turns everything black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first thing I native when I wake up is that I'm tied up. The second is that Jason's next to me and I can' help but be somewhat happy. He was blindfolded and had headphones but he seems fine. The third thing I release is that Deathstroke is right in front of me.</p>
<p>His hand is wrapped around a phone, waiting to talk. I try to move the chair closer to Jason's but the weight is too much and it would alert him. I move my hands, testing the ropes. They're tied up with strength and they're tick. It'll be hard to cut through them. I look around; looking for any exits but the only option is the main door.</p>
<p>I sight and remain still. If I move he'll know I'm awake and I'm not stupid enough to try and take him alone. Not when my head still hurts and when I'm painfully aware of the lack of weaponry on me.</p>
<p>"I see you found my gift." He says as he steps closer to us.</p>
<p>"Deathstroke." Dick. Dick's voice. They had found Dr. Light. A gift from him to get their attention. "Where' s Jason?"</p>
<p>"Oh. You mean your little sidekick?"</p>
<p>"Who the fuck are you calling a sidekick, you asshole?" Jason screams as soon as he can and I chuckle. Maybe antagonizing him wasn't the smartest thing to do but fuck was I happy to get him back.</p>
<p>Deathstroke punches him on the jaw, making his cry in pain and surprise. I jump on my chair trying to bring his attention towards me.</p>
<p>"Hey, asshole! Why don't you take on someone closer to your age? Fuckign up a tied up and blindfolded kid isn't very impressive!" I call out making him stop. Jason head snaps at my direction, his breath shaking slightly when he calls for me. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?"</p>
<p>"You shouldn't have come, gorgeous."</p>
<p>My answer goes unspoken when Wilson punches me in the stomach. I hiss in pain and I hear Jason scream. Another punch lands on the side of my face and I bite my tongue to prevent me from crying out loud. I refused to do it.</p>
<p>"Just tell us what you want." Dick says with an edge on his voice.</p>
<p>Jason calls for me but our captor's hand comes to close around my throat, making me gasp for air and struggle on y chair.</p>
<p>"As I was saying. If you want them back, hand over Rose."</p>
<p>"How do we know you're going to keep your promise?" Dick finally says and he pushes himself off me. I gasp and cough for air. I try to calm Jason down assuring him I'm fine. Better me than him.</p>
<p>"Don't fucking do it, Grayson. You hear me?" I warn him. Deathstroke wasn't going to give us back to them. Not alive at least. If we were doomed to die anyways, giving him Rose was a dumb move. We couldn't give her to him. Not when we could get information out of her, she could be a useful hostage and she was of no use dead.</p>
<p>After giving the Titans the address of where he was going to move us he hangs up and turns to look at us. He takes off Jason's blindfold, his head turning to look at me and I weakly smile at him.</p>
<p>"Hey."</p>
<p>"You look like shit." He says softly and I laugh. I must do look like shit. I can feel the trail of blood coming from the corner of my mouth and my throat is sore. My head still feels light from the hit I took when he found me.</p>
<p>"I know. Are you okay?"</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>"Good. I'll get us out of here."</p>
<p>"You sure?" he asks and I can hear the doubt on his whisper.</p>
<p>"Yes." I lie.</p>
<p>Our chat is cut when we see him walk toward us again, a sword on his hand. I hear Jason swallow but his face is back to his tough guy façade. When he makes an attempt to talk I shake my head cutting him off. Antagonizing the dude with the large knife is not a good choice. Even less when we're tied up and with low changes of escaping.</p>
<p>So we stay silent, watching him sharpen the sword. He does that for a while, until he stops to look at us.</p>
<p>"I don't know you."</p>
<p>"I'd have rather keep it that way."</p>
<p>"You're from Gotham." He says slowly. "The accent gives it away. So does the company."</p>
<p>"I'd had worse."</p>
<p>"Most of Gotham is scum."</p>
<p>"Mostly the elite part, yes." Jason looks at me, asking what I'm doing but I stare at Wilson. "You familiar with them?"</p>
<p>"Do I look like someone from Gotham's elite?"</p>
<p>"You'd be surprised. You know Robin."</p>
<p>"Dick Grayson, yes."</p>
<p>"You know him. You must know they won't give you your daughter back."</p>
<p>"Then you two will be the price to pay."</p>
<p>"That's not a smart move, and trust me I've dealt with my fair share of Halloween-costumed street fighters." I continue, I move my chair a bit, facing him better. "If you kill the kid, this kid, it's not only going to be the Titans after you. And nobody ever wants the big bad Bat on their business. I know that better than anyone. You have me, which should be enough."</p>
<p>"He's a Titan."</p>
<p>"Hardly. They haven't even graduated yet. Your goal is to hurt Grayson? You have me, you don't need him."</p>
<p>"Kat, what are you do-"</p>
<p>"Grayson loves me." I cut Jason, making him go deadly silent. I try to fight the feeling of saying that out loud for the first time since we were kids. Before the drama and the pain, before he left me. "You will hurt him more by hurting me than if you hurt the kid he met not even half a year ago. Think about it, carrying two bodies? It's messy and useless. It's not practical, there are too many variables." I try to reason keeping my voice cold and neutral. Jason's behind me, telling me to shut up and trying to get his attention but it's useless. I wasn't going to allow him to do it. "Let him go, you don't need him."</p>
<p>"That's noble." He says, leaving the sword on the table, out of reach for us and him. "Sacrificing yourself for a kid. Not everyone would do it."</p>
<p>"They're making me grow a conscience. Being honest, it's making me sick."</p>
<p>"I won't touch him." Slade finally says after considering it for several seconds. A relief sensation washes over me. "I won't let him go either. But I won't kill him."</p>
<p>"Kat-"</p>
<p>"Shut up."</p>
<p>"You should think yourself lucky, child." He says, stepping closer to Jason and grabbing his chin to make him face him. "Others didn't receive the same chances."</p>
<p>[ / ] [ / ] [ / ]</p>
<p>I don't' know where we are and I hate it. We are blindfolded and there's nothing useful for me other than the noises of the city, so at least we shouldn't be very far from the Tower. Wilson guides us, a blade on my neck to keep me controlled and the promise of painting the floor with my blood of Jason misbehaved.</p>
<p>Soon he stops us and my feet meet another kind of floor. The noise of my boots against it is different from before. The sudden cold and subtle wind confirms that we're outdoors. He skillfully ties me against some bars –always keeping the blade against my neck and when he steps back I can only assume he ties Jason.</p>
<p>It's then when he takes off our blindfolds and I see it. We're standing on a window-washing platform. He steps back and soon enough we're slowly making our way down Jason starts to move, trying to free himself but the knots are too tight and it's useless.</p>
<p>Since Deathstroke has untied our feet I kick my right foot against the left a couple of times. I keep going until I feel something hitting leg and I let out a content breath I didn't know I was holding. I raise my leg and with some difficulty I make my calf fit in the empty space between the security bar and the start of the containment wall.</p>
<p>"What the hell are you doing?"</p>
<p>"Shut up, I'm concentrating." I snap. I keep on raising it, doing my best to angle my body right. Finally, my fingers get a hold of the edge of the boot and with one move the hidden little knife fall in between my fingers. "Thank God for Selina's determination on getting me into gymnastics."</p>
<p>"Is-is that a knife? You had that all this time?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but my feet where tied up and I had a blade to my neck." I remind him, movig my leg back to its previous position as I did my best to cut the rope. "And by the way, I didn't think that I would that to teach <em>you</em>, a kid from Gotham, this but always wear hidden weapons. Never leave home without a second knife. What the hell does Bruce teach you guys?"</p>
<p>"Well he doesn't prepare us to mob people with a knife." Jason rays and even if I'm not actually looking at him I still see him roll his eyes.</p>
<p>"One, I don't "mob people with a knife", is that really what you think I do? My work is much more elaborated than that, thank you very much. And second, do you really think now is the time to give me attitude?"</p>
<p>"Okay, sorry."</p>
<p>"Yeah."</p>
<p>I don't really know what the ropes are made of but cutting them is tough work, I mean I've had better luck getting out of Batman's ties, and I had to put a lot of work on that. I keep on cutting the best I can but a sudden noise makes make shift my attention.</p>
<p>The curtain in front of us of being lift, and on the other side of the glass window I meet Dick's dark eyes. Another punch from that bastard would have hurt less than seeing his face right now. His eyes grow in panic and I can see his chest moving faster. I'm frozen in place, the wrds I said earlier –even if they were spoken in an attempt to get Jason out of trouble- chase after me.</p>
<p><em>Grayson loves me. </em>I was close to die, Jason was close to die and the question my head was raising was. <em>Does he? Do I? I'm potentially going to die tonight. So, do I</em><em>?</em></p>
<p>"Kat? Kat snap out of it. Talk to me."Jason frantically says.</p>
<p>"I'm fine." I choke out. My fingers go back to try and cut the ropes, but my eyes stay in Dick. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon."</p>
<p>My chant is cut short and I see a big flare coming from behind Grayson. Kory. I know it's her before she even steps into the light. <em>God, how much I love that woman. </em>She and Dick go against Slade, giving us time.</p>
<p>Finally the rope loses around my wrists and I'm able to pull my left hand. When I cut through the other ropes I move to stand next to Jason. Careful to not cut him I start to work my way through his ropes.</p>
<p>"How's it looking?"</p>
<p>"He's kicking Dick's ass but Kory has a chance."</p>
<p>"I'd like to see the person who make Kory not have a chance. Is he... is he trying to break the glass kicking it?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"Jesus." Jason chuckles nervously as I roll my eyes, shaking my head and going back to cut through them. I could hear my heartbeat deafening me. The rush of adrenaline was strong on my veins and the little voice on my head couldn't shut the fuck up.</p>
<p>
  <em>Save Jason. Save Jason. Save Jason.</em>
</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Kory's down."</p>
<p>"Fuck." I agree. I try to pull the ropes with my other hand, I start to see the cracks forming, the grip in his wrist slowly falling lose.</p>
<p>"Kat?" The warning and anxiousness trailing off his voice makes my heart beat even faster, my breathing growing heavier. I pull again, breaking him free.</p>
<p>"Done."</p>
<p>It's the same moment that the word leaves my lips that the window-washing platform blows up. I jump, letting go of the knife and grabbing into the metallic window frame. I see the sharp pieces of glass cut my skin as they fall and plug into my hand but feel the pain and I don't let go. I can't.</p>
<p>Jason's holding my other hand, holding on for dear life. It's a big fall, one I'd be afraid of. One that I am terrified of. I look from my bloody hand to Jason. He's staring at me, grabbing my hand and trying to not slip from my hold. I groan in pain when I try to pull us up. I try, but I can't.</p>
<p>Dick's panicked voice makes look up again. He's grabbing my hand, my bruised wrist actually, the blood form my hand's palm could make it harder for me to hold on to. He tries to pull us up and he can't. And then I feel it. The leather slipping from my hand, the loss of the warm contact. The cold night meeting my now empty hand.</p>
<p>I'm screaming before I look, and so is his brother. I look down and see Jason fall. He's screaming and he's falling and falling. And there is no way he'll survive the crash, not form this height, the chances are slim.</p>
<p>But then Jason's not falling alone anymore, and I can't process what happens next either. A strong grip around my forearm pulls me away from the edge of the window. Hands are touching my face and I hear my name being called a couple of times before my eyes decided to focus on him.</p>
<p>Dick's kneeled in front of me. His eyes are full of fear, anxiety, worry and guilt and my name rolls off his tongue desperately. Finally I snap and my bloody hand comes to rest on top of his as I try to put myself together long enough to speak.</p>
<p>"Ja-Jason. What happened? Is he-"</p>
<p>"Kory went down, but no. He's not. Something happened, I'm not sure. But he's not dead. He's not, Kat." He repeats, trying to reassume me and himself. "Are you okay?"</p>
<p>I nod absently, trying to make sense of all of this but he knows me and he knows I am –without any doubt- lying.</p>
<p>"Katherine, dammit, talk to me."</p>
<p>"I tried to get him to leave Jason. He had me it was enough to- I tried to but-"</p>
<p>"Hey, I know. I know." He says, wrapping his arms around me and placing one long kiss on my temple. "C'mon, let's get you up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment we're on the street I run to Jason. Before he can talk I bring him to me in a crushing hug. He's shocked at first but he hugs me back eagerly. I mutter apologies and "thank yous" to nobody in particular but I can't help it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He is alive. He is alive.</em>
</p>
<p>"I'm happy to see you too. Your hand is bleeding all over my hair, gorgeous."</p>
<p>"I'm so happy you're not dead. I'm so sorry."</p>
<p>"It's not your fault." Jason says after pulling away a bit. His eyes are a bit lost but his words are sincere. He squeezes my hand softly in comfort, probably needing it as much as me.</p>
<p>Then he turns to talk to the guy who saved me and Dick is so close to me I can feel the heat radiating from him. I step back to stand next to him, the adrenaline leaving my body as I start to feel incredibly tired. I head is heavy and the multiple cuts on my hand start to make me hiss in pain. My body feels bigger, heavier and I have to fight to keep me on my feet.</p>
<p>Dick puts a protective arm around my shoulders and whispers if I'm okay. He doesn't believe my answer but he doesn't press it anyway. I turn my head to look at Kory who stares at me with a worried look. I smile weakly at her, mouthing a "thank you" to which she replies with a kind smile. Dick tells the other that we should go. That the police will be here soon and that Jason and I need a medical check –especially my hand, which keeps bleeding.</p>
<p>But two gunshots cut the air.</p>
<p>And the guy who saved Jason's live falls back against the car.</p>
<p>And someone is still targeting us –or targeting him.</p>
<p>And the problems and the fights aren't done just yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter five: unshared memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hello, it's been a while. first of, i wanted to say sorry for taking so long to upload. i had lost all motivation and my mind kinda totally forgot this fic even existed. i could not write anything good. i hope you all are okay and taking care of yourselves during this time so weird of pandemic. thank you all for the kuddos and comments and love. i hope you enjoy what's to come for kat and dick :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I feel Dick's fingers tracing my arm up and down before I fully wake up. The warm, soft and nearly unperceivable touches leaving goosebumps on the cold skin that's not covered by one of his t-shirts. I allow myself one more moment of calm before opening my eyes, one last moment of peace.<br/><br/>I hadn't slept much last night and neither did he. After taking us and the new boy into the tower, Kory took care of him and Jason while Dick cleaned my wounds and ran me a bath. The events of last night weren't the worse thing I faced. Not by a long shot. Back in Gotham I had been tortured both mentally and physically, I had fallen from great heights, I had been beaten and taken worse memories with me. And yet somehow, last night hunted me more than the others.<br/><br/>Was it because it wasn't just my life at the stake? Was it my fear of watching Jason being buried with the rest of my family? The fear of losing someone, a fear I had so long forgotten about? Whatever it was, it was by far the worse thing I've ever felt.<br/><br/>I roll to the side, coming face to face with Dick. His brown eyes watch me carefully as he offers me a warm smile in return to mine. His hand comes to push a lock of blonde hair out of my face, caressing my cheek while being careful to not touch the healing cut on it.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Good morning.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Good morning. Do you want me to go for coffee? Rachel and Kory did a coffee run this morning and brought one for you.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I'll get it later.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> He nods softly; eyes still fix on my face as I raise myself to sit next to him. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>What's wrong?<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Nothing.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I think we should leave the lying to me. You're awful at it, Grayson.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You nearly die.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> He finally says, voice only a whisper but full of regret and sorrow. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I nearly lost you and Jason and it was my fault.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Dick-<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You and Jason could've died. Jason should be dead. If it wasn't for that guy appearing out of nowhere, he wouldn't be here. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deathstroke</span> would've killed you. Because of me.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>I stay in silence and so does him. What would I say? <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It's not your fault.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> It wasn't his fault, not entirely, but he wasn't empty of blame, and he knew that. I knew that. Whatever happened with <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deathstroke</span>, it was more personal with Dick. He hated the rest of the Titans –and after being with them two days, I couldn't say I blamed him for that– but there was a different kind of hate directed at Dick. He had gotten Jason to taunt him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Slade</span> had gotten a Robin to hurt the former one. The rest of the team were irritating accomplices, but <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deathstroke</span> deemed Dick guilty of the crime. Whatever that crime was.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>What happened between you and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deathstroke</span>?<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I ask but cut him as soon as he tries to talk. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>If you say <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>old Titans business<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> one more time, I'm breaking up with you.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>We have a past. It's not something I like to talk about.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I don't think you have the luxury of not talking about it anymore.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I scoff irritated, patience wasn't a virtue I possessed and Dick was good at cutting it short.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Kat-<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>No. Jason nearly died, Dick. And it's not your fault but, you owe him an explanation. You all owe it to all of them. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deahtstroke</span> is not only coming you guys. He's coming for them too. They may be kids but they are not ordinary kids. They have the right to know.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I say before running a hand down my hair. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Plus, we need to start being honest with each other. I'm not stupid, and ever since Rose appeared, since we knew who she is, you've been acting strange. You can pretend it's not happening, or that it's because of the bad blood between you and Hank. Whatever you want it to be. I know you better than that. I know something is wrong and I know you're holding off something. You always did but you never hided it well. Little has changed since then.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>Dick doesn't answer but I know he's processing my words. By the way his jaw clenches, how his brown eyes aren't as light as usual and by the frown of his eyebrows it's easy to tell he's debating whether to talk back or not. Maybe he's trying not to start a fight. Maybe I am being an asshole for pushing him to tell. And maybe I am, maybe I would be if this was a different situation. But it's a situation where highly trained genetically modified homicidal psychopath is trying to kill us, and I have three teenagers to look after.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I killed his son.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>The words are nothing but whispers and still they sound clear and loud through the room. I close my eyes for a moment before looking up to him. His deep brown ones are drowning in regret and guilt. I take his shaking hand in mine in an attempt to comfort him. I didn't know that happened, but I knew one thing. Dick Grayson wasn't <span class="hiddenGrammarError">a murdered</span>.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>His name was Jericho. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deathstroke</span> killed Garth. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Aqualad</span>. My friend.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> He says his eyes fix on our interlocked hands. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>We located Jericho in hopes to get something on <span class="hiddenSpellError">Slade</span>. I approached him, befriended him. We invited to some parties, to hang out and to win his trust. We manipulated him. He was special, he had this thing –this ability– he could transfer his conscience into someone else's body. He was a great kid. Jericho didn't know what his father was or did, until he discovered it. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">Until</span> we made him discover it. He met <span class="hiddenSpellError">Slade</span> at a church and I followed him. <span class="hiddenSpellError">Deathstroke</span> and I started fighting. He had me. He was going to kill me. But Jericho stepped between him and I and it was too late. The blade went through him. I couldn't do anything.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>I squeeze his hand and rub my thumb over his hand in a comforting pattern. Jericho died and <span class="hiddenSpellError">Slade</span> blames the Titans and specially Dick for it. The reason of his hunting is his son's death. I'd feel sorry for him if he hadn't tried to murder me last night.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>So now you know. I killed Jericho.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> The brunette man says, eyes meeting mine as they still show the shame, regret and sadness. I shake my head, squeezing harder on his hand in hopes to ground him. To make him believe my words.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It doesn't sound like you did. It sounds like an accident.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It wasn't.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Dick-<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Don't. It wasn't an accident. I killed him.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Okay. Now let me tell you a story too.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I say and he hesitates but nods. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Two weeks after you left, I took my first solo job. I had argued with Selina and I wanted more. More cut, more excitement, more violence. I got hired to steal something, I can't even remember what. There was surveillance and I needed a distraction, so I found this kid on the East Side, begging people for food. He had to be twelve, or eleven or thirteen, I don't know. I told him I'd give him fifty bucks if he did me a favor. He said yes, he didn't even think about it. When night fell, he acted as the distraction. I miscalculated the risk and as soon as they saw the kid they fired at him. I counted eight, maybe nine shots. And while they were shooting at him, I got what I wanted and ran. I killed that kid. I know what's like to be a kid on the streets and I know that you'd do anything for fifty bucks. It gets you new clothes, food, medicines. I knew that he needed the money and I exploited it. And as a result, the kid died. I didn't know his name, or his age or is he had family that was waiting for him to back. I just needed something and used him. His death's on me.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>I had seen disappointment in Dick Grayson's eyes lots of times, but it never hurt less. His eyes are on mine, and he still holds my hand. He's clueless as to why I'm telling this.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>My point is that the kid I got killed didn't have a choice. He was starving and needed the money. I got him into that situation, and I am responsible for his death. But is sound like Jericho did have a choice, and he made it. He chose to save you, to jump between you and his father. To me, it sounds like he wanted you to live.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>He shouldn't have.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Maybe, maybe not. But he did. He had his reasons to do so. He gave you a chance, Dick. You can't keep hurting yourself for it.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It's my fault.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> Dick repeats and I wonder how many times he's convinced himself of it. Selina knew of the kid. I had gone crying to her, and she had been angry and <span class="hiddenGrammarError">disappointed but</span> she held me either way. Dick never told anyone. Guilt can be a drowning end if it's not shared.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Yours, Donna's, Dawn's and Hank's fault. I can't judge you, I've done worse. But you can't just blame yourself all the time because of it. You all got your part on his death but you, Dick Grayson, did not murder Jericho.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>Dick nods softly and breathes out shakily. I know he doesn't believe me, and I know Dick Grayson, he's all rough edges and heart. He's <span class="hiddenSuggestion">gonna</span> keep hurting for Jericho, and he's <span class="hiddenSuggestion">gonna</span> keep blaming himself. I run my fingers through his hair, bringing him closer to me and letting him rest his head on my shoulder.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You guys do know you have to tell Rose this, right? It's her brother. Well, you should tell all of them actually.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>We will. I don't know how to tell Rose.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Just tell her truth. It won't matter. Pretty or ugly she'll want you all dead. She'll be mad and angry either way.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> How could she not be? She doesn't trust us, but we still house her, she's sleeping under the same roof, yet we keep this from her. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You guys need to start being more honest. Between yourselves and the kids. And with me. We can't keep doing secrets, Birdie, we know better than anyone they all go to hell eventually.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I need to tell one more thing.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> Dick says, straightening his back to look at me and I nod. It was a <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>confess-your-sins<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> morning after all. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It's about what <span class="hiddenSpellError">Trigon</span> made us see. I didn't tell you everything.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You said I was in Gotham, that we didn't work and you hurt me. Doesn't sound so off.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You were in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blackgate</span>.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> He says bluntly and I chuckle unsurprised, <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blackgate</span> was a second close to Arkham. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I was married to Dawn and a kid named after my dad, she was pregnant again.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Nice.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It wasn't that nice.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> Dick says, smiling at me dramatic eye roll. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I had gone back to Gotham, Bruce ad started killing and I went to check on you. I told myself it was to get info and that it wasn't anything more but it wasn't true. I wanted to see you, I needed to see you. You were in <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blackgate</span>, in a solitary cell that was a cage really. You were angry at me because I had put you there. I betrayed you, I took advantage of your trust on me and I drugged you and delivered you to the <span class="hiddenSpellError">GCPD</span>, who sent to you <span class="hiddenSpellError">Arkhan</span> and after some time to <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blackgate</span>.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>The only thing I could say was a simple <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>okay<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>. That one did hit close. Far too close. For so many years, during our teen years we had bickered and stolen moments of words and kisses, but at the end I always knew his loyalty wasn't to me. I knew I couldn't compete with his need to do right. And no matter how much they fought, I was second to his mentor, his family. I knew if the Bat told him to get me to Arkham, or if he did it himself, Birdie wasn't going to challenge him.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I hated it. I was so angry with myself and so disgusted by it. Before leaving <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blakcgate</span>, before you took me to that rooftop and you freed me from <span class="hiddenSpellError">Trigon</span>, you told me that I was going to be the reason why you died. I- I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I've been thinking about it ever since.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>You don't have to feel guilty about something that didn't happen.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I whisper, even if it did hurt a bit that in his vision we still had trust issues. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It wasn't real. You didn't get me into Arkham or <span class="hiddenSpellError">Blackgate</span>. And if you ever did, I'd break out and kill you.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> Dick smiles and I chuckle, happy of stealing a smile from him. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>It's not really that hard to break out; Harley seems to do it quite often.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>I know. I just wanted you to know. No more secrets. We're honest, you and me.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>No more secrets.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I agree, smiling when he brings his lips against mine. <span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Alright. We should get up, I'm starving.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> I laugh as my stomach makes its discomfort known.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Go ahead, I'm going to shower.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span> Dick says before giving my forehead a kiss.<br/><br/><span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span>Wait, I'm going with you then. I'll catch up with Kory and check on Jason later.<span class="hiddenGrammarError">"</span><br/><br/>Dick smiles, helping me off the bed and carrying me to the bathroom before carefully taking the dirty bandage and helping me into the tub.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>